Vamp goes into heat
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Title says it all... I have began to make parings because I can't get them out of my head and I got really bored one day and began typing this. Rated M because of the things Vamp get's herself into. I just relised I had the story finished ages ago so I don't need to re write everything yay I'm so happy!
1. Sudden affects

After a few months of returning back to Hellsing, Vamp's friends Wolfboy, Owl, Puma and Eevee had returned home and Vamp was forced to stay, for obvious reasons and one unobvious reason, she was about to go into heat.

The vampire was on a routine mission, clean up the ghouls like every time, she had grown used to ranged weapons once more so she left her sword in her room and only took a special shotgun she made out of shadow silver and a fang from the jaw of Lupus her demon wolf.

Nothing stood a chance against her demonic weapon, but the damn priest Alexander Anderson managed the knock it from her hands and pin her down with two blessed blades at both sides of her neck ready to decapitate her.

'Now heathen, it's about time I... I...' The priest stopped for a second and leaned closer to the vampire's throat, taking in a few sniffs the priest dropped the bayonets freeing the vampire. 'Get the fuck off of me!' She yelled with just a hard shove the vampire threw the priest across the room, his pupils dilated, defiantly out cold. The vampire took this chance and ran for it, perfectly escaping without bugging the unconscious priest.

When she did get back however, everyone seemed to want to be near her but they all ended up with a broken nose, a few missing teeth or a black eye or all three for that matter of fact. Vamp thought this couldn't get any weirder but she hadn't seen anything yet.

When she tried to report the crazy night to her boss Sir Integra, she noticed the knight was staring at her chest. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The vampire thought as the knight got up from her desk chair and let the just lit cigar fall from her mouth and onto the floor. "Well, I'm fucked since she's acting like this." Vamp yelled in her head as she took quick retreating steps away from the approaching knight. The vampire tried out something Alucard had been making her learn.

The vampire fazed through the wall and crashed into Seras. "Ok now I know I'm fucked." The vampire screamed in her head as lust suddenly lit the other vampire's eyes. Vamp ran as quickly as she could to her room and slamming the door shut before Seras could get there. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!' Vamp panted leaning against the door keeping it closed. 'Has our little assassin finally gone into heat, my master will enjoy the sound of this.' Alucard laughed within the girl's head making her hold her breath, fear constricted her throat and squeezed her undead-heart.

The vampire locked out whatever or whoever might try to get into her head. But the laughter of Alucard can never be locked out as the vampire in heat just found out.


	2. The reality of the master of Vampire

Ok I know short chapter but F *! it I made this short so it wouldn't bore you guys too much, next chapter will have a bit more excitement... I hope

* * *

Integra couldn't believe what just happened, she just tried to rape her most powerful agent, and the most dangerous vampire now known. "I guess this is the reality of being a master of bloody vampires!" She yelled in her head. 'It's not your fault my master, the young assassin has just gone into heat, just like Police girl, her hormones will continue to grow stronger before they fade, she won't be safe in her room forever, eventually she will be overpowered and raped till nothing is left.' The clad in red vampire laughed appearing next to his master.

'Well she will need some convincing but she will eventually give in but... I fear she might go insane and try to kill anyone who dares try to touch her.' The knight sighed rapping her fingertips against her desk.

'Thus makes me the only one who can help this.' Alucard sneered having a few dirty thoughts run through his head. 'Fine we will have to wait till she gives in, but if she hasn't by time it gets really bad, than you have permission to do whatever you like with the girl is that clear?' The knight snapped her servant's grin widened. 'Perfectly clear my master.' He laughed fading away.


	3. The limit

The assassin sat in her room her knees against her chest, her chin resting on her kneecaps and her arms also rested on her kneecaps. She kept her back to the door afraid to move in case someone burst in and tries to rape her. 'I hate being in fucking heat, it sucks!' She growled clawing the stone floor next to her. 'Now, now assassin, my master has given me the order to watch over you until either: you give in and allow me to help you become free of heat or it becomes too terrible to allow to get anymore stronger.' Alucard laughed fazing through the wall the assassin got up and pushed herself as close to the door as possible without fazing through it. 'Don't worry I'm not breathing in so I won't get affected.' Alucard sighed, that's when the young vampire realised his voice was in her head. 'Oh well that's some good news.' She sighed sitting back down.

The clad in red vampire stood there his signature maniac grin on his face. The vampire on the floor gave a grin and simply fell asleep in the position, the clad in red vampire stood there watching the assassin a bit longer before fading away, imagining when the time would be right... to have his fun with the girl.

The next few hours were hell; Vamp had used all seal magic she had the ability to use to keep everyone out, of course nothing can last forever and eventually the only werewolf in the place was going to break in and try to rape the poor girl, this is what Integra called "The limit" but there was still worse to come if Alucard didn't find a safe place to have his way with the girl so no one sniffs her out. 'If Alucard doesn't hurry most of the soldiers will get killed.' Integra thought listening to the echoes of the werewolf Hans smash into the door of the vampire's room.

The clad in red vampire fazed through the floor and stood before his master. 'I believe that this is the time when I get my fun?' He asked with a smile on his face, the knight watched her servant and sighed. 'Fine, but at least try to keep her still when you take her away or others will get suspicious and try to find out, then you'll have a fight on your hands.' Integra growled staring down at her desk, she knew that the vampire assassin would never go quietly; she would never go down without a fight.


	4. Alucard's asylum castle

Vamp had stored enough energy now, to put up a new spell too keep all dangers away. 'Do you really need that much protection assassin?' Alucard's voice rung in her head. 'Well unless you have a better plan this is what I need.' She snapped at the voice in her head. The silver haired vampire froze when she felt gloved hands exploring her body, with a slight blush the assassin thrashed trying to shake off Alucard as he grabbed the girl and fade away.

The girl yelled out when she was dropped on cold stones. She picked herself up and ran for the nearest doorway, sliding right under Alucard when he tried to catch her. 'So it's the classic game of cat and mouse is it? Ha, I always thought you would have tried to fight me head on.' Alucard laughed following the scent of the girl's hormones.

The girl soon found herself lost within the huge ruins of the castle. 'Great just like an asylum.' She groaned still running as the sound of Alucard seemed closer by the second. Just when she felt his gloved hand grab her arm, the young vampire turned and faced her enemy.

Vamp sank her fangs into his arm and tore it off so she could run once more, but Alucard anticipated this and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. 'Since you harmed me, I believe it's only fair if I do the same.' He laughed smashing Vampire's head against the floor but Vamp refused to give in till she was beaten to nothing but a vampire with only one arm at use. The girl tried to pick herself up but when she pushed herself off the ground with her only working arm, Alucard planted his boot against her back and pushed her back down.

'Are you going to give in yet?' He laughed in her ear. 'Never.' She snarled throwing him off and summoning something Alucard had never seen before, black ribbons wrapped around the girl's wounds, with one leap the girl was up and running again. 'Why did I give her some of my blood all those months ago, I could have made her stay still if she was still my slave.' Alucard snickered breathing in the girl's hormones suddenly feeling strong lust Alucard bound after the girl.

After a while she was sure she took to many turns to confuse Alucard, but the affect of her new black ribbons was fading and the ribbons were slowly turning to dust, making it hard for the girl to move but she refused to give in. The vampire found a hole big enough to hide in while she tries to replenish her energy to make the ribbons stronger. 'Where are you Vampire Assassin?' Alucard laughed and started to call out the girl's real name. Vamp knew he was trying to make her whimper since the girl who had that name was dead, laid in a pool of blood.

Vamp gritted her teeth to stop herself from making a sound, but the slight sigh picked her out. 'Shit.' She growled when Alucard dragged her out. 'Now come on, this game is starting to get boring.' Alucard sighed becoming tired of it, the silver haired girl was limp for a while but then suddenly leaped at him, fangs, claws bared and a killer glow in her eyes. Alucard smashed his fist into Vamp's fangs smashing them to pieces.

The girl fell back her teeth in pieces and being spat out along with most of her own blood. 'You know I don't like you being like this, but my master wants you cured of heat so trust me, you could make it easy by giving in now or make it hard for yourself.' Alucard sighed picking the girl up by her hair, but she was unresponsive she was in too much pain to speak, but she gave a slight shake of her head and received a hard kick to the stomach a few thick scratches on her back and a black eye before being dragged by the hair back to the room they first appeared in.

Alucard threw the girl on the bed and tore off her clothes taking time to enjoy the sight of the virgin vampire. Alucard easily phased through his clothes and approached the girl and got to the fun immediately. He went slowly at first but as soon as his hard cock slid all the way in he sped up listening to the girl's moans he smirked and kept speeding up, the girl kept screaming in pleasure, but no matter how much she pled Alucard didn't slow down till he felt his cum building up ready to release.

'I want you to scream my name.' He whispered in the assassin's ear, the girl hesitated for a moment but finally screamed. 'Alucard!' Then he simply released his load, the girl gave one last silent scream as Alucard sank his fangs into the vampire's throat again.


	5. Time after that night

After 2 days Alucard returned to his master with a sly grin on his face. 'I'm guessing it was a success?' Integra sighed grinning herself. 'Yes although she did sustain a few injuries she will be fine after some time.' The clad in red vampire laughed, the injury part made Integra a bit uneasy. 'There are a few blood packets in your room; you must be thirsty, vampire.' Integra growled getting an excited look from her servant before he quickly faded away.

The knight grabbed one of the many guns hidden in her desk and went to go check what Alucard had done to the poor girl. When Integra opened the door she saw the girl like never before, naked in her coffin, scratches on her back and a black eye. Integra wrapped the girl in the blanket that was in there and slid the lid of the vampire's black and red coffin lid back in position, so the girl could rest and heal.

Integra returned to her desk, rage burning like an intense flame stronger than the ones in hell. A few hours later her servant Alucard returned with his smirk still on his face. 'Why did you beat the girl?' Integra roared rising from her chair. 'She wouldn't hold still so I had no choice.' Alucard growled sensing his master's anger. 'You could have just bound her in chains.' Integra yelled louder than before.

The vampire woke up, feeling her wounds, "they aren't as bad as before." She thought getting out of her coffin and slipping on some new clothes, looking in the mirror that was placed in her room, she saw the swelling of her black eyes had gone down, down enough to be covered by her new black ribbons, as well as all her other wounds.

The young vampire walked out and kept her mouth closed, pain kept shooting through her because of her broken fangs. She came to Integra's office doors and sensed Alucard just inside, gripping the blade hilt that was suddenly in her hand, she burst in and swung it about trying to hit the other vampire. She gave a deep yell of rage revealing broken fangs but then reeling back in agony, dropping her ragged sword and covering her mouth.

'Breaking her fangs! Alucard!' Integra roared now seething with rage at her servant. The black haired vampire stood there a flash of fear appeared in his eyes but then disappeared as well as the vampire.

Integra approached the silver haired vampire who was crying softly in the corner. With a shake of her head the knight helped the vampire up and back to her room. The girl's eyes were full of red tears, blood drooling out of her mouth from her broken fangs. Everyone saw how much pain the vampire was in and knew she could deal them twice as much pain.


	6. Alucard's punishment I'm so mean to him

Once the girl had returned to her room to heal Integra had done something the no one else would have ever thought of, putting a dog collar and lead on the vampire and tying him to a dog house outside for the whole week.

A week of burning in the sun was a good enough punishment, but every now and again Vamp would walk out in all her leather to protect her from the sun and place a seal on the lead, collar and doghouse in case Alucard tries to escape.

Integra was happy with the punishment and so was Vamp, since she used the tied up vampire as a target for ranged weapon practice. At least Vamp didn't hold the grudge against Alucard for long; she just used a special seal on her room so he couldn't get inside. With the both of them happy and Alucard a bit pissed off the weird week for Vamp had ended, and only hell from an angered ancient vampire could be the one this coming the following week.


End file.
